


Plenty of Time

by indigorose50



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Nonbinary My Unit | Byleth, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Its Lysithea's birthday and she tries her best to celebrate.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Lysithea von Ordelia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Plenty of Time

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to get this done way earlier but here we are with three hours left in Lysithea's birthday. Here's to everyone's favorite little sister!
> 
> (also shout out to madampringle on tumblr, who inspired me to commit to the Lorenz/Lysithea!)

Every bone in Lysithea’s body was sore. From her head to her feet, she just felt like one big bruise. But she smiled when Leonie and Hilda presented her with new hair clips. Raphael’s welcoming bear-hug was gentle, considering this was  _ Raphael _ , and Lysithea held back a wince. Claude bowed low over her hand and asked quite cordially if he may have this dance, so of course she said yes. 

And now, Flayn was handing her a large slice of delicious birthday cake while Ignatz regaled her with his travels. So many people, so many friends, had shown up just to wish Lysithea well for another year. She loved them, missed them every day while she was stuck at home wrapping up affairs. So she willed herself to be okay. She pushed aside the growing pain and ate her cake with a grin.

A soft hand fell on her shoulder. Marianne whispered something too low for Lysithea to pick up. It was quickly revealed, however, when a warm light spread from Marianne’s hand into Lysithea. Instantly, Lysithea relaxed, soothed in a way she hadn’t been for hours. “Thanks,” she whispered. 

Marianne smiled and nodded. Ignatz broke off. “Is something the matter?” He asked, looking between Lysithea and his wife.

“No, please, go on,” Lysithea encouraged. Marianne sat beside Ignatz, who automatically took her hand. 

Later, the Professor gave Lysithea an old tome with a lily pressed between the front pages. Lysithea beamed at the gift, thanking them for not getting her a new stuffed bear this time. The Professor chuckled and pat Lysithea on the head, which Lysithea let them do with only minimal complaint. It was a special occasion after all. 

The night was winding down. Raphael and Leonie were singing some song at the top of their lungs. Other ex-classmates clapped along, but Lysithea had drifted to a quieter corner and was discussing the different uses of magic in Almyra with Claude. Her neck and shoulders were tense, her fingers and toes cold, and she could fall asleep right there against the table if the topic wasn’t so intriguing. 

“And farther north,” Claude was saying, “they have this way of—”

“Claude, the Professor is looking for you.”

The pair looked up to find Lorenz standing beside their table. He held a small tray that was a bit too opulent for the inn they had rented out for the evening. There were only two cups on the tray. Lysithea was about to snap at Lorenz for being rude by clearly driving Claude away. 

But Claude smirked and stood. “Thanks, Lorenz.” He winked at Lysithea. “I’ll catch you later. Have fun at the kid’s table, you two!”

He turned tail and left before Lysithea could hit him. She rested her chin in her hand as Lorenz set the tray down. “Why did you want him gone?”

“Because my observation skills are unparalleled!” He declared, taking the seat beside her rather than replacing Claude across the table.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“You are feeling sluggish again, my dear.”

“I feel fine.” 

Lorenz shook his head, suddenly serious. “We have spoken before about taking care of yourself. I know you push yourself to work but do not push yourself to have fun as well.”

“I’m…” She scowled. There was no point in lying when that bruised feeling was coming back. Besides, if she couldn’t tell her husband, who  _ could _ she tell? “I want to make sure  _ they _ have fun.” She looked to where the others had begun dancing to the inn’s music again.

Lorenz poured the tea. “When you faint from exhaustion, their fun will be tainted.”

Usually being an adult prevented such things but as it was her birthday, Lysithea pouted. “I will not let it get that far!”

“Nor will I.” He passed her a cup. It was presently warm, just what her hands needed, and the tea smelled sweet. It would probably go great with some more cake. 

At the thought, she narrowed her eyes at Lorenz. “This isn’t some kind of health tea, is it? I know you were disappointed about those health sweets but being in tea form can’t make them better.”

Lorenz frowned. “I still retain that you were just being picky. I had the finest bakers in the Alliance…” He trailed off at the look she gave him. “It’s not a health tea. I made honeyed-fruit.”

Lysithea stared into her cup; at her too-pale hair and too-pale face. Lorenz disliked sweet teas. Yet he drank from his cup without even a grimace. 

She leaned against his side. Curse her height. Better yet, curse  _ his _ . “I do not know how many more times I can celebrate my birthday with everyone like this,” she confessed. “I want everyone to have as many nice memories as possible.”

After a moment, Lorenz shifted to put his arm around her. “I will do everything in my power to give you all the birthdays you deserve.” Hilda pulled a resisting Seteth onto a table to dance. Flayn’s laughter drowned out his cursing. “You will make many nice memories yourself, without this constant pain.”

“It’s impossible.”’

“I will do it, Lysithea. For I am the intelligent and adored Lorenz Hellman Gloucester!”

She heaved out a sigh that turned into a giggle. “What you are is foolish.”

“I will let that go, as it is your birthday.” He kissed the top of her head. It was just as soothing as Marianne’s healing magic earlier. It made Lysithea want to down the rest of her tea and join the others in dancing. 

But she resisted. For a moment, she let herself believe there would be plenty of time for dancing. Plenty of time for cake and gifts and stories and art and studying and smiling. She watched the Professor dance with Ignatz, Raphael slap the bar for more drinks, Leonie stumble over a chair in laughter— and Lysithea let herself think this could go on forever.


End file.
